It's Easter!
by Mr.Sulu
Summary: Ryan has his first Easter with the Cohen's


It's Easter!

Author's Note: Hi there. I have no idea about any of the Jewish festivities for Easter so I just went with my own experiences. Please don't be mad beacuse I'm naive about some cultures.

I hope you like this latest story and look forward to your reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the OC.

It's Easter

Ryan woke up with a pleasant stretch. Rolling over, he saw it was just after 9:00 in the morning. Yawning sleepily, he rolled over once more and sat up in bed to look out of the poolhouse doors to see the beautiful sunny day outside. Dragging his body upright, he shuffled over to the bathroom to do the morning routine of washing, brushing, and using the toilet.

Once the morning necessities were over and done with, Ryan threw on a pair of clean jeans and his traditional wifebeater to walk over to the house for breakfast. When he walked through the patio doors, he was startled by having a bowl shoved excitedly into his chest by a grinning Seth.

"What is this for?" asked Ryan looking at Seth as if he had Medusan hair. Seth continued to dance around the kitchen in clear excitement as Sandy and Kirsten merely looked on in amusement. Ryan turned his focus to the two elder Cohen's and gave his classic look.

"It's Easter," answered Kirsten simply.

"So," replied Ryan non-plussed and definitely weirded out by Seth's continuous antics. Seth paused mid Snoopy dance and gave Ryan a shocked look.

"You aren't excited! Don't you know what Easter means!" asked Seth exasperated. When Ryan shook his head in befuddlement, Seth continued. "It means chocolate, and easter egg hunts, and colours, and it is just sooo wonderful that I cannot believe you do not know the excitement Easter causes to practically _Every_ kid in the country let alone the world."

"I told you Atwoods weren't into holiday's," said Ryan simply after Seth's manic tirade. "Why do I need this bowl?"

"It is for the sacred Easter egg hunt. You go about the house looking under every nook and cranny for the colourful, mouth- watering chocolate eggs that these two people here painstakingly hid during our sleeping hours. Mom and Dad are heroes during this oh Holy holiday."

"Uh huh," responded Ryan, still clearly unimpressed with the whole thing. Placing his bowl on the counter, he retrieved a mug and filled it with coffee. Breathing it in, he took a generous swallow.

"Now that you've had your coffee fix for the day, do you think we could get the show on the road?" asked Seth impatiently holding his bowl in the air.

"He's not serious is he?" asked Ryan to Kirsten.

"I'm afraid so," answered Kirsten bemused.

"Go on, have fun kid," said Sandy with a smirk. Ryan hesitantly picked up the discarded bowl and looked at Sandy and Kirsten who both nodded their heads. Looking at Seth who was nodding his head vigorously, Ryan began to look around the kitchen from where they were standing.

"Yes!" hissed Seth as he dashed off to some other part of the house to begin the search.

Forty-five minutes later, Seth and Ryan were sitting on the couch in the family room exhausted. In front of them their bowls sat brimming with chocolatey goodness. A large pile of wrappers already occupied the coffee table on Seths side.

"I love Easter!" exclaimed Seth pushing another chocolate egg into his mouth. Sandy and Kirsten wandered into the living room and sat down.

"You guys have fun?" asked Kirsten. Seth nodded his head vigorously smiling showing off his chocolate infested teeth.

"Well," began Sandy," we dropped by the movie store and rented a few movies, what do you say we watch one?"

"Sure, why not," answered Ryan before Seth got the chance to decline. "What movie is it?"

"Now I know it's not very Easterly, but I got Over the Top," answered Sandy amidst groans.

"Dad..." groaned Seth.

"What?" asked Sandy grinning wildly as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Hey! I tried to stop him," explained Kirsten when a pillow was being aimed at her also.

Two hours later, Seth and Ryan were crashed on the floor while Kirsten and Sandy were snuggling on the couch. Seths' bowl was nearly empty while Ryans' bowl was only missing a few.

"Do you think he had fun?" asked Kirsten pointing to Ryan.

"Of course. Did you see his face when he came back from scavenging, he was practically beaming," answered Sandy. The credits began to role up the screen. "I can't believe I got away with a Stallone movie on Easter," said Sandy with a grin.

"Like we had a choice," replied Kirsten smacking his arm. "Let's wake the boys so they can go to bed."

Walking over to the two prone forms, Kirsten began to shake Ryan awake. Gasping sharply, Ryan woke up.

"Hey, the movie's over, thought you would want to go to bed," whispered Kirsten. Sitting up slowly, Ryan graced her with a shy smile. Next to him, Seth was just beginning to stir with Sandy rousing him.

"Now that is a sugar crash," remarked Ryan. Standing up, he bent over and retrieved his bowl of chocolate. "I better hide these before he becomes conscious. Good night. Thanks for these," said Ryan as he made his way through the kitchen out to the poolhouse.

"Night," replied Kirsten. Looking over, she laughed at her husband trying to unsuccessfully wake Seth. It was a good Easter, thought Kirsten to herself as she headed up to her bedroom leaving Sandy to deal with Seth.


End file.
